


You Shouldn't Break Tradition

by MindPalaceintheTARDIS



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Makeouts, Mistletoe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little late for christmas but oh well, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindPalaceintheTARDIS/pseuds/MindPalaceintheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link and Dark find themselves underneath the mistletoe, and Dark seems to be adamant about carrying on the tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shouldn't Break Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaerii-shadowfrost on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaerii-shadowfrost+on+Tumblr).



> So, this is my first work I've ever actually posted on here! I did this as a Christmas present for my friend, well, forever ago O.O. I haven't written porn in a LONG time, so forgive me if it isn't great!
> 
> SORRY I KNOW IT ISN'T CHRISTMAS ANYMORE BUT WHO DOESN'T LIKE SOME PORN

I sighed, looking around. The wooden interior of the house was lit by a soft warm glow extending from the fireplace, the flames steadily licking at the wood it consumed. The fire’s warmth made the cold night more bearable, although the cold still made its home in the corners, huddling and waiting to steal the warmth of those unwary enough to curl up in its grasp. I walked to the couch, smiling fondly at the body that lay there. His grey hair curled over his shoulder, and he let out a soft groan in his sleep. I was reluctant to wake him up, enjoying the view of his peaceful and relaxed body.  Quelling my thoughts, I reached out to bump his shoulder.

“Dark.” He moved, groaning once more and turning to face the back of the couch, cuddling into its plush sides.

“Dark, I made dinner.” He turned towards me and opened his eyes, their bright red mesmerizing and beautiful. He let out another groan as he spoke.

“Link, go the hell away. I’m tired.” I blinked once, amused by his anger, and then dragged him off the couch. He hit the floor with a loud thump, and I found myself quickly dragged down to the floor with him, letting him cushion my fall. The air whooshed out of him, and I laughed. The sound rang off the walls like tinkling bells.

“Link, you _ass._ ” He huffed, trying to catch his breath and failing. I got up and took his hand, dragging him along the floor to the kitchen where festive colours and foods awaited us. The Christmas season was always best spent in the company of others, even when the other people mentioned were grumpy.

“Can’t you be a little happy? It’s Christmas!” I exclaimed, hoping to make him slightly happier. He got up, but his eyes were drawn to something on the ceiling. I looked up in curiosity, wondering what he was so interested in. My face flushed when I saw what awaited me.

On the ceiling above us sat a bundle of mistletoe, its white berries reflecting the warm light of the fire. I looked back to Dark, wondering how he would react. I would love to use the tradition as an excuse to kiss the delectable male, to taste his soft-looking lips- I chastised myself, banishing the thoughts before they gave me a problem that I couldn’t fix. His eyes met mine, and I had no clue what he was thinking, no entry to his thoughts. That is, until he spoke.

“Well?” He asked, no blush tinting his cheeks, no sign of any concern whatsoever. “You shouldn’t break tradition.” He moved towards me, and my blush darkened.

And then I was kissing him, my lips moving against his, hands on his cheeks to keep him there, not that he was resisting. He moved his lips with no hesitation, as though this was planned. I broke the kiss for much needed air, chest heaving with the effort. Our eyes met, blue against red, and I closed the space between us once more, this time more gently, my hands sliding to his waist and his moving up to my neck.

We broke the kiss once more, breath ghosting against each other’s faces. I could smell a faint scent of chocolate on his breath, pleasant and warm. I wondered if he tasted like that. I gently ran my tongue along his lower lip, asking for entrance, to see if what I thought was right. I was only mildly surprised when his lips parted and the entrance I sought was permitted. Our tongues danced together, twisting in a battle for dominance which I won, my tongue running along the roof of his mouth, the heady taste of chocolate and something that was so undeniably _him_ cascading over my tongue and through my veins, intoxicating me. I shivered when I heard him moan, and I broke the kiss once more, this time for a different reason that breathing.

“Should we take this to the bedroom, love?” I asked, my voice low, almost a growl. He nodded breathlessly, and I lifted him gently, carrying him to the bedroom bridal-style. I could now see the blush I was searching for earlier, spreading across his cheeks, dusting them a bright red. He let out a quiet moan as I leaned down and placed a kiss on his neck, and the sound went straight to my crotch, and I let out a low groan in return. I decided that I wanted to hear that sound again as I gently laid him on the bed, watching hungrily as he lay there in a slightly disheveled daze. I crawled onto the bed, laying over him and leaning my head down to his neck, where I placed a gentle kiss. He arched into my touch.

“You like that, don’t you?” I growled, sucking on the spot until there was a satisfying hickey on his pale skin. He moaned in response, his hips arching up to me, but not reaching me. “Use your words, love.”

“Y-yes, m-more,” he groaned, clawing at my back, trying to get more friction. I chuckled, and slid my hands up from his hips, pulling his shirt up to reveal a toned stomach. I ran my hands along the patch of skin I uncovered, kissing and sucking at his neck all the while. I decided then, with his sounds intoxicating me, that his clothes needed to go.

I angrily tugged at his shirt, until I simply ripped the fabric hindering me from my target. After his shirt was gone, I broke away from his neck and sat up. Dark’s eyes opened and looked at me with confusion, until he saw my hands at the hem of my shirt, tugging it upwards. He bit his lip, a bit of drool straying onto his lip and sticking to his sharp incisor. When my shirt was over my head, I threw it across the room and quickly descended upon the button of his jeans.

In just a few moments, he was lying almost naked beneath me, and I was in a similar state. He let out a quiet and shaky groan as I kissed his stomach slowly moving down to the waistband of his boxers. My eyes flickered to his face, and he gave me a small nod of agreement. I teased the boxers off, kissing and licking the skin just along his hips, easing the fabric off until it lay at the foot of the bed and his member pressed against my chest. I grinned wildly, hovering over the appendage while I glanced up to him. He looked down at me, a pained look on his face. My hands were on his hips, keeping him from bucking into my mouth, and I could feel how hard he was trying.

Curious, I opened my mouth and breathed on the head. He arched his back and let out a loud moan in response, and I grinned once more. Slowly, I wrapped my lips around his member and relaxed my throat, sliding down his length until I could feel the tip against my throat, my hands running along the parts I couldn’t fit in my mouth. I sucked experimentally, and was rewarded with an arch of his back and a call of my name.

“Link,” he panted, head thrown back in the pillows, hands moving to tangle in my hair. “Oh, please, Link, m-more!” He screamed. I ran my tongue against his length and bobbed my head, the sounds and movements making me harder than I thought possible. I took my hands off his hips and moved them down to take my own boxers off, and they joined Dark’s at the foot of the bed. Wrapping my hand around my own erection, I pumped in time with the pace I had set, and my other hand returned to its earlier place on Dark’s hip, keeping him from bucking down my throat.

Dark, feeling the movement, looked down, and keened when he saw what had happened. He bucked harshly against my hand, and I could tell he was close to his release. I sped up my pace on his member before following suit with my hand. I could feel a coiling pressure in my stomach, and I knew I was close to my own release as well. I bucked into the sheets of my bed, sucking and moving my tongue against Dark’s length.

“Come for me, love.” I purred, sending vibrations up Dark’s shaft. He screamed my name, and his essence filled my mouth. I came almost instantly as I swallowed all I could, my own semen coating the sheets below me.

Dark looked down, exhausted and satisfied. I moved up next to him and gave him a gentle kiss, squirming under the covers and dragging him with me.

“I love you.” Dark murmured. I breathed a laugh.

“I love you, too, Dark.” I whispered, burying my face in his hair, falling asleep.


End file.
